


Not Today

by Ormand



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: 靈感來源自漫畫這張圖：https://i.annihil.us/u/prod/marvel/i/mg/f/20/51ed610505001/detail.jpg大致劇情跟著漫畫。





	

　　Kurt在一間酒吧找到Logan，這不是什麼大消息。只是當他替Logan結了酒錢，並且一副打算要把人帶走的時候，收到了來自於吧台的服務生一個感激的眼光，這就是一個新聞了。跟Logan不一樣，他的外觀很明顯地昭示了變種人的身份，他惡魔搬地外觀通常也不會讓他得到什麼友善的對待。

　　「呃、你有打破什麼嗎？像是酒瓶，還是誰的頭？」  
　　「閉嘴、不然破的就是你的。」

Logan乾了手上的威士忌。

　　「你自己走吧，我還要待著。」，他又向酒保要了一杯。吧台人員可一點都沒有掩飾他的失望，迅速遞送上酒杯，其他客人似乎也抽了一口氣。Kurt咧嘴笑了一下，伸手。

黑色的煙霧，兩個人都消失。桌上還留了酒錢跟小費。

　　「Hey！」Logan看著四周的場景已經變成了自己的公寓，沒有盡興的他對著帶他回來的夜行者吼了一下。

　　「你喝得夠多了，Logan」Kurt像在自己家一樣自然不過地拿了水杯，倒了一杯清水遞給Logan，後者接過了水杯，緩緩地把水喝了下去。房間裡面只有水滾過Logan喉頭的聲音。Kurt不能算是多話的類型，但也不是沉默的那種。Logan知道Kurt是願意說話的人，準確地來說是願意與他人分享他自己的情緒。或者至少他會願意告訴Logan，告訴他關於自己的高興、快樂、難過和痛苦。這點Logan其實辦不到。

於是他緩慢地把水喝完。Logan想著等他下水杯，Kurt一定會開口問他一連串的問題。Kurt總是可以感知其他人的情緒，有幾次其他人也笑著說這或許是Kurt還沒有被發現的新能力。對此Kurt沒有正面回應，教授也故作神秘語帶保留，不過Logan知道Kurt只是單純地多花了一點心思在觀察其他人。因為Kurt總是如此地關心其他人。

Logan把空著的杯子放回桌上，他盯著夜行者，像隻潛伏的野獸等著對方出擊。而Kurt沒有說話，只是伸出他的手。白色的手套，向上的掌心。像是要他交出什麼點一樣。Logan突然無法言喻地憤怒了起來，他拿起酒杯，剛才被他從酒吧帶回來才加了八分滿的那個。

Logan將琥珀色的液體潑到了Kurt身上。

　　「Hey！」Kurt聽起來有點生氣，但是更多像是無奈。他收回自己的手，的確是轉身離開了，不過卻是走向公寓的浴室。

　　「杯子你就自己洗吧，我要去洗洗我自己了。」

些微的挫敗感襲上Logan，他知道自己這樣把脾氣發在Kurt身上很過份，特別是Kurt是真的關心自己，但是又沒有強迫自己一定要說些什麼去接受他的關心。Logan拿著兩個空杯到水槽旁，把沖乾淨的杯子倒扣，算是他對Kurt表示道歉的表現。不過Logan還是打開了冰箱，拿了一瓶冰啤酒出來。他沒有拿Kurt的，因為他知道對方一定不喝。

　　「Logan，你要不就是討厭我，要不你就是個混帳。」

Kurt出現在他的面前，赤裸著。在另一個同性面前對Kurt而言似乎不是什麼大問題，他沒有遮掩身體也沒有閃躲Logan的視線。事實上Logna還真的打量起Kurt的身體，Kurt的身形偏瘦長，但還是有勻稱的肌肉。Logan盯著對方光滑沒有體毛的胸口看，覺得有哪裡不太對勁。

Kurt戲劇性地嘆了口氣。

　　「你一定是討厭我了，不告訴我你這裡沒有熱水，連浴巾或是衣服都沒有替我準備。」  
　　「衣服在衣櫃裡。」Logan這麼回答，因為他還多少意識到自己如果否定了就是承認自己是個混帳這件事情。

Kurt套上了他其中一件白色上衣，沒有穿褲子，畢竟Logan的褲子沒有為他尾巴開的孔，而Kurt不會覺得擅自幫別人的衣料開洞是個好主意。這樣穿著似乎比原本不穿還奇怪，因為身高的關係，雖然Logan的衣服的確對Kurt來說有是鬆垮的，但是長度根本遮不到他的下半身。上衣的長度剛好不上不下地落在他的下腹附近。

　　「我建議你把那瓶酒放回去，然後洗個澡去睡覺。」Kurt這麼說著，然後走到床上鑽到棉被裡，用棉被把光溜溜的下半身蓋住。Logan哼了一聲，把啤酒喝完。

　　「我堅持你得洗過澡才能上床。」，Kurt在Logan走近床邊的時候出聲提醒，後者咕噥著這到底是誰的床卻還是照做了。

Logan被蓮蓬頭出來的冷水凍得發抖，所以真的只是匆匆沖過水就當作洗過。Logan的床是單人床，所以他跟Kurt的自然不過地會處碰到彼此，或多或少的。Kurt的身體還是冷的像是剛從水裡走出來一樣。

　　「我真的是個混帳。」Logan一邊說著，一邊把背對著自己的Kurt圈到自己的懷裡。他讓Kurt的背部抵在自己的胸口，不去在意這樣的姿勢似乎有那麼點過份親密。因為即使隔著衣料，Logan還是感覺到涼意從對方的身體透了過來。

　　「所以不是討厭我囉。」Kurt的聲音帶著笑意，有些沾沾自喜、洋洋得意的感覺。

　　「精靈(Elf)，我們都愛你。」

　　「我也愛你，睡吧，Logan。」

***

Logan是被電話聲吵醒的，電話的另一端是Ororo。

　　「聽說你昨晚在酒吧很喝了很多，希望你有帶夠酒錢，以及還記得你今天是課要上的。」

　　「我今天不上課了，至於酒錢，Kurt...」

　　「Kurt？」Ororo的語調從原本的嚴厲轉變成柔軟。

　　「你還在喝？現在的你連酒精都沒有辦法處理了嗎？」

Logan隨便說了一點什麼就掛掉了電話。他看向水槽，那裡只有一個水杯。他回到床上，那裡也只有一個人睡過的痕跡。

Logan突然乾澀地笑了起來。

　　「我們所有的人都愛Kurt。」

那是他在Kurt的喪禮的致詞。

***

Logan把已經腳步漂浮的Kurt送到床上，酒量只有三瓶啤酒的人一下子就陷入了昏睡。Logan把兩個人戰服大致脫了下來就也加入了睡眠的行列。這次他一樣用手圈住了Kurt的腰，不同的地方在於這次對方的體溫以及心跳都因為他們如此的靠近而可以清楚感覺到。

　　「Logan你的手好重。」Kurt邊睡邊咕噥，像是夢話。Logan沒有放手，至少他現在還不想。

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> ***  
> 那段劇情靈感來源是這篇文章的第四章：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1893999/chapters/4110114


End file.
